libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Rumslinger
Some gunslingers rely on a rugged sense of determination and duty to drive them through their battles. Others yet command a sense of charm and swagger that lends an air of mystery about them. But some gunslingers get by on a full tankard of ale and a wobbling swagger all their own. While few in number, those who have taken to the bottle and the bullet and come out stronger on the other side are a sight to behold. The following are class features of the rumslinger archetype: Drunken Grit (Ex) At 1st level, a rumslinger can drink a tankard of ale or strong alcohol and gain one point of grit. The act of drinking is a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. The gunslinger can gain a maximum number of drunken grit points equal to 1 plus one additional point for every two levels thereafter (5th, 7th, and so on). These drunken grit points last for 1 hour or until spent, whichever is shorter. As long as he has at least 1 drunken grit point, the gunslinger can spend 1 point of drunken grit as a swift action to move 5 feet without provoking attacks of opportunity. The gunslinger only recovers grit by drinking. This ability replaces grit. Drunken Deeds (Ex) A rumslinger gains access to a handful of unique deeds that replace some of the standard gunslinger deeds. * Wobbling Shot: At 7th level, a rumslinger can spend 1 point of drunken grit as a swift action to roll twice on an attack roll and choose the higher of the two results. At 12th level, the gunslinger may spend 2 drunken grit points to roll three times on an attack roll. At 17th level, the gunslinger may spend 4 drunken grit points to gain the benefit of true strike instead of rolling multiple times on the attack roll. The gunslinger must have at least 1 drunken grit point to use this ability. This deed replaces dead shot. * Drunken Courage: At 11th level, a rumslinger may spend 1 point of drunken grit to become immune to fear effects for 1 hour. This deed replaces expert loading. * Firewater (Su): At 2nd level a rumslinger can imbibe the most volatile chemicals—and survive—in order to get drunk. The gunslinger may consume a flask of alchemist fire instead of alcohol to fuel his drunken grit. In addition, the rumslinger gains a +1 bonus on Fortitude saves to resist poison. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 2nd level (to a maximum of +5 at 20th level). This ability replaces nimble. * Rain of Fire (Su): At 20th level, a rumslinger can hurl a bottle of alchemist’s fire into the air out to a maximum distance of thirty feet and cause it to explode in a fireball with a single shot. The explosion creates a column of fire ten feet high and ten feet wide that inflicts 20d6 points of fire damage. A successful Reflex saving throw (DC 10 + 1/2 the gunslinger’s level + the gunslinger’s Wis modifier) halves the damage. Using this ability is a full-round that consumes 4 drunken grit points. The gunslinger must be wielding a loaded firearm to use this ability. This ability replaces true grit. Category:Source: Legendary Gunslinger